My life in Beacon Hills
by Siampie
Summary: Emmanuelle, a young woman, failed to know how she ended in Beacon Hills where the show Teen Wolf is set. All she knows is she is in a TV Show and she is a supply teacher. she will get involved in teen wolf drama in spite of her best efforts to avoid any interaction with the protagonist. Why is she here? Does she have a specific part in all of this? Just read and review. Derek/OC
1. Just the beginning

_**My life in Beacon Hills**_

_Chapter 1 : Just the Beginning_

Beacon Hills, California, what a lovely city. Well, it would have been if it wasn't a fake town in a TV show. Who am I? Ah yes, I didn't tell you my name yet. Here it comes, Emmanuelle Stapley. Well, Stapley is my fake name but Emmanuelle is my first real name. My real family name is actually SIAMPIRAVE. But you are the only one to know, reader dearest. The people in Beacon Hills cannot in under circumstances know my name. First they would not believe me if I tell them the truth about me and second I happen to be Miss Emmanuelle Stapley supply teacher in Beacon High. What is that truth? Well I come from a world where Beacon Hills and the people who live there don't exist. I used to watch the TV Show called Teen Wolf on Saturday night with my little brother. It's a good TV show though. I was kind of reluctant to watch the show but it was broadcasting on Telly and I decided to give it a go. And I don't regret it, never. My brother and I love the show specially the duo Stiles and Derek. Their dynamic is so much fun, watching them banter is fun.

How did I land here? I really don't have the slightest clue. If I knew I would tell you but I don't. You are as clueless as I am. Last thing I remember is this: I was sleeping after watching the season 2 finale of Vampire Diaries; obviously nothing to do with Teen Wolf. But I have a weird subconscious because I am pretty sure I was dreaming about Damon Salvatore (hmm, Damon!3). When my dream took a completely different direction and I started to run for my life chasing by some kind of creatures. I didn't see this creature first I just knew that I have to run. I fell on the ground and there it was, standing over me, with those red eyes. I instantly knew it was the alpha; and I screamed waking up with a start. This is how the dream end and this how my new life begin. Believe it or not, I woke up in a house that wasn't mine, in a bedroom that wasn't mine, in a bed that wasn't mine and in pyjamas that wasn't mine. I started to panic thinking that I was still dreaming. But my surroundings were just too real to be a dream. And I've already have those kind of dream where you wake up in a dream and it didn't feel that way.

All I wanted to know at that moment was who the hell put me in those pyjamas? I mean seriously pink PJs. Pink is not my favourite colours but those were just too pink. Ironically I do have pink pjs but compare to these they're soft colour. I scolded myself because the most important thing at the moment was not the pjs, no. The most important matter was how the hell did I get here? And where the hell am I? I look at my surroundings and I discovered that this bedroom was just…oh my god there were no words to describe how ugly that room was. Seriously, I don't know where I am but I really need to talk to the owner of this bedroom. There is some need of makeover for that room. Anyway I took a look around I got some answers to my questions. First there were flyers about Beacon High where I now work. Then I saw flyers about the town Beacon Hills. There was also a timetable and something about the new Lacrosse season. Okay I have to ask can someone please explain what kind of game is Lacrosse. Personally I don't get it. Basket I might know a few rules, soccer a bit more but Lacrosse do not understand really.

Now that I investigated I knew that the person that live in this house had bad taste, that I was in town called Beacon Hills and I worked in Beacon High. All those information didn't make me realise that I was in Teen Wolf no, you know what did? When I went to the window and I looked outside and I saw the beat up jeep of Stiles Stillinski. I was the Stillinski's neighbour. Wonderful! (Voice dripping with sarcasm) Now I'm in a full panic mode. I mean if I can see Stiles and his father across the street when I'm sure they are a part of the TV Show, I'm in big trouble. You would have thought that discovering that I was no longer in Reunion Island would have set me off. Apparently not! In case you are wondering where Reunion Island is, it's simple it's between Madagascar and Mauritius. You can check on a map. See, there's only one way for me to get to Beacon Hills and it would have been by plane. That didn't bother me that much no what bothered me was Stiles is a character in a TV Show and he is standing near his beat up jeep talking to his dad. He is not supposed to exist and there he is. I can't be in a TV Show I mean things like that doesn't happen to real people only in fictions. And still it is happening to me.

I got away from the window and sat on the edge of the bed and start to think. I tried to think of a reasonable explanation but I couldn't come up with anything. I mean is the Universe trying to tell me something? And if it's the case what is the message. Couldn't it be clearer? If this is some kind of message I don't get it. My mind set up on something else, my mind set up on my family. Where are they? What happened to them? So I went downstairs looking for a phone. I have to tell you the house wasn't as ugly as the room. It was a pretty cosy house and it was well decorated. The colours that were used were soft, and more the kind that I like. There were darker colours and less pink. There were Family pictures everywhere in the house. And one big photo that I did recognize because I have the same at home, it was a picture of me and my siblings I was 9 at the time and my younger brother was 4. My sister and my other brother are also in the picture, my sister was 8 and my brother was 6. I am the eldest in the family but sometimes I feel like the youngest because they're all taller than me. And I do act childish sometimes. The phone was in the kitchen and I dialled my brother's number and it answered after the third ring. My brother was on the phone so I asked him some basic questions; such as how was dad? Is everything okay ? Where do we live? The answers surprised me first my dad was long gone, he passed away two years ago. Then I inherited the house where I live. He used to live in Beacon Hills and it was good friend with the Stillinski. Well my brother didn't tell me this piece of information I discovered this later, much later. Anyway all my family members were dispatched throughout the countries living with their own family and their own life. Oh! And surprise! I am the youngest one, at least in this universe.

My brother also yelled at me because I called him at 8 in the morning and it needed to get to work presto. I needed to get to work presto. It was a Thursday morning and it was a school day. My phone rang while I was getting ready. It was coach Finstock reminded me that I needed to be at the Lacrosse practice to help him with the team since I'm a supply teacher. He is the one who called me Stapley and I saw on my mails that was my family name. Why I was getting ready? I decided to play along and in the same time try to find an explanation to all of this. And maybe a way home. I don't have a driving licence and I'm 24. In this reality I'm 24 and I have a driving Licence. I found some clothes that weren't so bad, a black leather jacket, a pink top and some black skinny jeans and some sneakers. I straightened my shoulder length hairs that were naturally curly. And then get to Beacon High. As I was driving I realised that I took someone else's place. My house wasn't my house, my family wasn't my family and I was in TV Show. So what happened to that Stapley lady. I needed to find out and to investigate. I needed to find a way to bring her back and a way to go back home. And something told me that was just the beginning.


	2. That's just wonderful

_**Chapter 2 : That's just wonderful.**_

_**xALFiex : Thanks for your review. I'm happy you like it. I was looking for one of those myself just like you didn't find one. I decided to write my own.**_

_**Thanks for all the followers and the one who favorited my stories.**_

_**Now I have a confession to make, I'm not English I'm French. So I'm sorry if there is some mistakes**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Did I mention that I don't know how to drive where I come from? Yes, I did. Well, scratch that because here I can and I even know where Beacon High is and I've never been there before. It's my brain but in a way or another not exactly my brain or my body. What I mean is that I know things that I am not supposed to. I am not talking about childhood memory but about daily basis thing. Like where the school is or how to drive or again the spot that I usually park. I didn't have time to think about it. I have to get to Mr Harris' class. I was a bit nervous about going into this school. I've never been to an American high school before, seen on TV, yes but actually be in one never. Well, it looks exactly like on TV, no surprise there. But there was this atmosphere, the smell, the student were different but in the same time all the same. Some teenagers confused and who doesn't know what they are going to do with their life. All they want to do is having a nice time and eventually go back home. I found Mr. Harris' class.

"Am I late or something?" I asked when I saw the teacher. I just saw him once on TV but it looks the same, with his snob face and his glasses, kind of creepy if you want to know.

"No, actually you are early," He answered with a smile. He actually smiled at me. It is not one of those cold smiles but a pretty warm one. Like we are friends or something maybe we are. "Nice outfit by the way, it is better than the colourful you always wore" He complimented. Okay, did I get the wrong impression from this guy or they didn't show his nice side.

"Thanks, I wanted to try something new," I flirted with him. It can't really hurt, there's nothing wrong with that. "Do you need me for something?"

"Yes, the usual really. You know what to do right?" He asked

"Not really, no." I replied

"I have to leave class early today, I need someone to take over in half an hour" He explained

"I don't do chemistry, you know that right? I mean I would probably not know what to do." I added quickly

"Oh! I know, there's already some worksheet for them" he said "You sure you're alright, you don't seem in your right mind?"

"Yes, I am fine, I didn't drink my coffee yet" I invented, well I do drink coffee.

"You don't drink coffee." He stated

"Well, I should probably start" I replied, "Don't worry I'm fine, I'll see you in half an hour then"

"Right, see you later!" He greeted me.

On my way out, I bumped into my neighbour's best friend, the teen wolf himself; Scott McCall. I excused myself but he was looking at me as if there was something wrong. I asked if he was okay and he answered everything was right and that he was sorry. But this look on his face was still there. I wondered what it was. The day went pretty well, apparently the kids like me pretty much. Lydia complimented my outfit. And before I know it, it was already time for practice. Coach Finstock is a pretty funny character. He is always yelling, making fun of his players. But I think it's a tough love thing, you treat them badly and they prove you wrong. Anyway I watched the boys practice as Scott got his ass kicked on the field by Jackson the douche. Yeah! It suits him don't you think. Coach Finstock was spreading his tough love again.

"Hey, McCall! My grandmother can move faster than that and she is dead," the coach said chuckling. "Do you think you can move faster than the lifeless corpse of my dead grandmother?"

"Yes, coach!" Scott answered

"I can't hear you" the coach stated

"Yes, coach!" Scott replied strongly

"Then do it again!" The coach ordered.

What happened after that was…well, it was kind of predictable but violent. Let's just say Jackson has it coming. Scott hit Jackson in his shoulder and they both landed on the ground. Jackson seemed pretty hurt. And Scott …well, Scott was losing control I presume. All I saw was Stiles taking him to the locker room. I didn't follow them for two reasons. First, I have nothing to do in the locker room. Second reason was I didn't want to get involved in their werewolf drama. I mean don't get me wrong, I like the show but there is a big difference between watching the show and be in the show. While you are in the safety of your living room you don't have to worry about a werewolf turning and losing control but when you are actually living in it you have to protect yourself against those kinds of things. And now that I think about it, Stiles might be in danger. Conclusion I followed them. When I arrived Stiles was outside the lockers room with the fire extinguisher in his hands. I stopped in my tracks and he didn't notice me. Apparently Scott called for him because he went inside so I decided to check on Jackson. The poor guy…cough…cough…got a separated shoulder and he won't be able to play on Saturday. The coach was counting on McCall since he was first line.

When I get home I got some thinking about the day I just had. I almost run into a turning werewolf if Stiles didn't stop him first, I know things that I am not supposed to know. I am completely different from that poor Stapley girl, who had just disappeared. Well not completely if my knowledge, as small as it is, is any indication. I have this feeling that she still here somewhere in my head. If only I could talk to her.

"All you have to do is ask," My reflection said to me

"Oh My God" I yelled,

"Shhh," she shushed me

"Don't you shush me ever," I replied scared, "You have to understand I only saw that in horror movie"

"Okay, first calm down, there's no need for you to worry" She tried to help me, "Now we have to talk"

"About what? Are you gonna tell me how the hell did I get here?" I asked

"That I will." she replied, "Good news you didn't actually take over my body"

"What does that even suppose to mean?" I didn't understand a word she was saying

"Well, we didn't swap bodies, You swap bodies," She explained

"What?" I still don't get it

"I'm dead, I died on Wednesday night. I was bitten by the Alpha but it didn't take so I died and you are here" She explained

"Hang on a minute, you are dead," I summed up the situation "And you told me not to worry about you being a horror movie. I am actually talking to a freaking ghost."

"No you are talking to your own reflection, you freak" she joked

"It's not funny," I scolded "Okay, if you are dead why did I take over your body?"

"You are going to laugh," she started "You come from a long line of protector. Supernatural beings that can live in different realms at the same time and when one of your different selves died because of the supernatural you have to replace them and live their life." She finished explaining

"But what about my own life?" I questioned

"You actually never existed in your world. See here's the thing if one of us died because of the supernatural whoever takes over ceased to exist. You are wiped out of your realms." She patiently replied

"But if I died does someone take my place after that?" I asked

"No, since you are the only Protector." She simply answered

"What? How many of us died?" I demanded

"Oh, not that much! Maybe 9," She vaguely answered

"Just that, it's no big deal then," I added sarcastically "Are you kidding me? You mean there were 9 versions of me?"

"Yes," she answered "But you are the only Protector, you have always been since the beginning of time. There is one every hundred years. When one is born is different selves is born with them. So there are ten of them but only one is the real Protector. Only one of them is meant to be" She explained

"So I was meant to be?" I replied

"yep,"

"What does that even suppose to mean?"

"There are dark forces out there who want to kill the Protector because they can actually stop any threats that lurk in the dark. The Protector is meant to resist the supernatural; the protector can't be killed by the supernatural."

"So I'm some immortal freak?"

"Nope, I said you can't be killed by the supernatural I never said you were immortal."

"I'm lost here"

"Okay, look at it this way. If you are bitten by an alpha as a normal being you either die or become a werewolf yourself. As the Protector you resist the bite but you don't turn into a werewolf you are immune to the bite. Nevertheless if someone normal decides to kill you and they can do it then you die, simple. Well, actually I only know about werewolves' bite for the moment. So if I know more about other supernatural being I tell you. But keep that in mind you are not immortal" She explained

"Reassuring much."

"I know I hate giving bad news"

"So did they all die like you because of the supernatural?"

"No, not at all," She said "Some of them died in car accident, others commit suicide"

"But you are not called into these other lives, right?" I wanted to be sure that I understood

"Exactly," She confirmed "You were only called because I got bit by a werewolf."

"What does a Protector do exactly? Do we have some kind of superpower?" I questioned again

"No, all you have to do is to keep the supernatural beings in line and keep the human beings safe" She responded

"But you said I'm a supernatural?" I asked confused

"Yes, but this is all I know for the moment. The rest you have to see for yourself." She stated

"So you don't actually know what I am supposed to do?"

"No I don't because you are actually the only one in a long time who is going to fulfil the mission for which you were born" she explained

"Am I the only one left?"

"Yes you are." She confirmed "You were called because the darkness is going to fall on Beacon Hill. I can tell you it is not the Alpha. Something more dangerous."

"I suppose you can't tell what that thing is?"

"No that I can't tell you" She said chuckling softly. "Look, I don't have much time left, I'm fading away. You can still ask me for help but use your moment wisely I won't be able to be back for a while. So do you have a last question before I leave you?" She inquired

"No but I have a remark to make actually," I started "You really have bad taste in clothes and I hate pink. It actually sucked as a colour"

"Well, you can change it if you want this is going to be your house anyway." She allowed me "If that's all, I am leaving you. Bye!"

Well, that sucked. But look on the bright side I have a mission and it doesn't involved the Alpha. Actually, it kind of involved him, since I have to keep the supernatural beings in line. Are you confused? I am. She said that I have to keep the supernatural in line and protect the defenceless one. That I was called for a greater danger than the Alpha. But do I have to deal with the Alpha whoever that is. I think the answer is yes. I don't have any other choice, do I? Great, that's wonderful. That's just wonderfu_l._


	3. He actually gave me the creeps

_**Chapter 3 : He actually gave me the creeps.**_

_**Thanks to xALFiex, twibe, BrandyWine97-64 and Zoey24 for reviewing my story. Thanks to all the readers who are following my story and to the one who favorited this story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review. Hope you like it.**_

* * *

I am the Protector. I ceased to exist in my own world. And I have to fight the darkness that will fall upon Beacon Hills. Easier said than done. I get the idea but I am not good with responsibility. I'm not scared to say that I don't react well when people get hurt; I remembered once my brother fell down the stairs naked, yes! Naked! Anyway he could have hurt himself badly but my first reaction was to laugh, my father scolded me for that and I was ashamed then. But now I still laugh thinking about this and my brother too. If someone asks for volunteers to represent my class for example, I will not be the first to volunteer. I remember a time when I used to, but this is over now. If I can get any chance to escape any responsibilities of any sort, I will. I am not scared to say that I am a coward. You will not see me to stand up for someone else and sometimes not even for myself. Again there was a time when I used to but you grow up and you change for the best or for the worse. And I change for the worse, I guess. That doesn't mean I blame people when I get a bad grade or when I made a wrong decision. No! I know when it's my fault but I don't spend my time sulking about it. What it's done, it's done and there's nothing I can do about it. I always say that I will do better next time and surprisingly I do. Alright! Maybe I'm not that bad but I'm not good either. Nobody's perfect. So I don't think that I'm the best choice to be their Protector. As Jacques the fatalist will say: "everything that happens to us down there, whether for good or for evil, has been written up above on a great scroll"1 I don't remember the exact words but in the big lines that's the idea. In other words I don't think that I have a say in the matter since I was chosen. There's nothing I can do about it. Apparently it is my fate.

The day after I was back to work and I needed to clear my mind. I needed to stop thinking about the night before so I occupied myself with Coach Finstock's paper work. Yes! He has paper works to do and a ton of them if you may ask. Forms about Lacrosse season which I didn't touch as I don't know what this is about, forms about Beacon High team concerning their grades that I did touch actually. I just reported their grades that I get from the computer. Forms about new equipment it was partially done all I have to do was add the number and sign the paper and once again Stapley's memory helped me, I knew exactly what I had to do. And many others form that I will not bore you with. This is what I was doing when McCall and Finstock enter the office.

"What do you mean you can't play the game tomorrow night?" The Coach asked

"I mean I can't play the game tomorrow night." Scott answered

"You can't wait to play the game tomorrow night" The Coach countered

"No, Coach I can't play the game tomorrow night" Scott corrected. I tried hard to follow their conversation but it was already giving me a headache with all the repetition. Seriously what did the Coach do not get in "I can't play the game tomorrow night."? It's not that complicated is it?

"I'm not following." The Coach said confused. Well, you and I both, buddy.

"I'm having some personal issues." Scott replied. Oh! That's new! That's how you call it these days. Being a werewolf is having personal issues. That's a way to put it. I know where he's coming from, he can't actually spread the word about him being a werewolf, now can he?

"Is it a girl?" The Coach asked. What the…? How, tell me how did he arrive to that conclusion?

"No"

"Is it a guy?" the Coach continued and then he added "You know our goalie Danny is gay."

"What does that have anything to do with his personal issues?" I asked before I could stop myself.

"You never know these days, Stapley. It could be relevant." Finstock replied.

"Yeah, I know Danny is gay, coach, but that's not it" Scott decided to ignore my little interruption. Atta boy!

"You don't think Danny is a good looking guy?" Apparently he can't just drop the subject.

"I think he's a good looking guy but I—I like girls" Scott stammered "And that's not it anyway."

"What, is it drugs? Are you doing meth?" The Coach interrogated "Because I had a brother that was addicted to meth. You should have seen what it did to his teeth. They were all cracked and rotted. It was—it was disgusting" He finished. Please someone shoot me. How can a conversation start with "I can't play lacrosse" and suddenly go in that direction.

"My God! What happened to him?" _Please Scott, don't encourage him_.

"He got veneers!" Coach answered as if it was obvious. "Is—is that what this is about? Are you afraid of getting hurt, McCall?"

"No, I'm having some issues dealing with aggression." He declared.

"Well, here's the good news. That's why you play Lacrosse. Problem solved." Coach argued.

"Coach, I can't play the game tomorrow night." McCall repeated.

"Listen, McCall, part of playing first line is taking on the responsibility of being first line," Coach started. Now I feel bad for Scott, really. For the first time he's first line and he has some werewolf issues that he has to deal with. Life is not going easy on him. "Now if you can't shoulder that responsibility, then you're back on the bench until you're ready."

"If I don't play the game you're taking me off first line?" Duh! Scott, yes! He will.

"McCall play the game!" Coach told him getting in his face.

McCall went out of the office after this confrontation with the Coach. I was going to tell the Coach that he could have just skipped to that part but I thought it was useless. Because I knew that he would have never listened to me. Bob Finstock told me that he would finish the paper work and that I can do whatever that I do usually (these are his words.) So I did as I was told. Since I'm not supplying for anyone's class today, I went to the library to do some research. I used their computers because they have some. I googled "Protector" and you will be surprised to know that there's nothing about this. I tried everything; folklore, supernatural, legends; nada. Stapley was my only source of information after all. It's like no one wants the people to know about the Protector kind. Maybe because there is nothing to find and she lied to me and there's no such thing as a Protector.

I left the library after a few hours. I was walking in the corridor when I was stopped by the Sheriff himself and the Principal.

"Hey! Em," The Sheriff greeted

"Sheriff" I replied "What brings you here?" I asked

"Well, you heard about the body, didn't you?" he asked and I nodded notifying that I knew about the body. He continued "Well, we want everyone under the age of 18 to be in their home by 9:30 pm."

"And you want us to warn the kids?" I already knew the answer but I wanted to be sure.

"Yes. And we'd like to institute the curfew, effective immediately." The Sheriff said.

"I will gladly warn the students about the curfew, Sheriff. Thank you to tell us." The principal intervened.

"Yes, I'm sure the teachers will cooperate and help you with anything you need." I supplied.

"Thank you!" Sheriff Stilinski sincerely replied.

"If you don't need me for anything else, I will leave you." The principal said.

"Sure, I won't use more of your time." Sheriff dismissed him. The principal left us and the Sheriff was about to leave. I called for him before he can do so.

"Sheriff, wait!" he motioned for his deputy to wait for him outside.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"Do you know what happened to that woman?" I questioned

"No, not yet" He replied

"Do you at least know her name?" I asked again

"No, we don't." He answered softly "and before you ask anymore questions. We don't know who killed her. But you don't have to worry. We have this under control."

"I'm not worrying." I declared and he raised his eyebrows "okay, maybe I am. The truth is I was thinking about her family. She surely has one." Sheriff never said anything back but he understood what I meant. And I'm sure he was already thinking about what I mentioned before. How was he going to break the news to that poor girl's family? If only I knew.

After that the day went pretty quickly. I went back home, did some cleanings and went straight to bed. I didn't dream that night and it was a good sleep. Before I knew it Saturday was there. I went shopping first and then I went to school to help Coach settled everything for the night. I had a uniform of my own as the Co-coach of the team. It kind of made it official. I was making sure that we have enough water, towels—that there's enough food for the food stall. A day passed by pretty fast when you are busy. The boys were getting ready and Jackson was going to play despite his separated shoulder. I was enjoying myself. I loved the atmosphere—it was exciting and euphoric. I wasn't the one to play but adrenaline was pumping through my veins. And I liked this feeling. There were a lot of people mainly parents and students from school. But I couldn't help but notice that Lacrosse is pretty popular game. The referee whistled to signal the beginning of the game. I was sitting by Stiles on the bench. Sheriff Stilinski came by to say hello.

"Hey,Em! Hey Stiles!" He greeted both of us

"Hey!" we answered both at the same time.

"So, you think you'll see any action tonight?" He asked his son

"Action?—Maybe" Stiles answered

And the game was on. Jackson was the first to have the ball. The players of the other team was on him and Scott was demarked but he didn't pass it to Scott instead he continued to play. Stiles was munching his glove and I took it from him. What? He was making me nervous—I had to. Scott run to the ball and so did Jackson. He rammed into Scott sending the guy on the ground.

"You got to be kidding. You are on the same team guys." I yelled standing from my seat. "For crying out loud, stop being a jerk, Jackson." Yes! I said it. Maybe I don't have the right to do that but someone has to say something.

And Jackson scored. I couldn't help but cheered with the crowd. I mean it was the first score for us. I heard Stiles said "Brutal" next to me. I looked behind me—I saw Lydia and Allison brandishing a "We love you Jackson" sign. Stiles was right that was brutal. Anyway, the game started again. But Scott was acting weird. He was actually pulling some stunt that a mere human being couldn't possibly do. It was impressive but if he wanted to keep his secret a secret it wasn't the best way to do it. He scored and Stiles and I jumped from the seat and hugged each other. The coach was yelling to the team member to pass to McCall. McCall next move was funny to see. The other team actually passed him the ball. Who does that? There was a draw between the two team and we needed to score one more time to win the game. Scott was shifting again. I could see it and Stiles saw it. He really needed to calm down or everyone tonight would know that he is a werewolf. Whatever happened in his head helped him. He scored and Beacon Hills won the game. The crowd just left the benches and run onto the field to cheer the team and so did I. I completely forgot about McCall shifting. Protector much.

After the cheering part—everyone went home—I was walking on the field when I saw Jackson picking up a glove. He was examining the glove like there was something weird with it. "Jackson, are you alright there?" I asked. He just looked at me and he was about to answer. But now he was looking over my shoulder. I looked behind me and here was standing wolf man himself: Derek Hale. He was standing on the field—under the spotlight and he was glaring at us. He actually gave me the creeps.

1 _**Jacques the Fatalist and his master**_ **by Denis Diderot**


	4. This is my life now

_**Chapter 4 : This is my life now.**_

_**Thanks to xALFiex for reviewing my story. Thanks to all the followers and the ones who favourited my story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

He had me pinned against one of the wall of the burned house. His previously green eyes now flashing electric blue and his fangs showing in a way to intimidate me. He was strangling me. I was fighting to breath. How did I arrive in this situation? Well, I should probably start from the beginning. It was a Sunday. A boring one. The Doctor's right nothing happened on a Sunday. Well, that's what I thought. But still I should probably start from the very beginning of this Sunday. Actually it all began in the middle of the night when I was having this troubling dream.

_I was standing in the middle of the woods. Near my position was a really beautiful house and so wonderful. It was the middle of the night. There were men not so far away. I looked in their direction they were walking to the house. They had some can of gas. The lights in the house were on. The men outside started to pour what was in the can around the house. I could smell it, it was definitely gas. I walked to them in an attempt to stop them but they didn't see me. What the hell? I am invisible to them. One of them cracked a match and set the house on fire. I ran inside to help but once again I was powerless. All the inhabitants of the house were screaming and crying. I could smell the burning flesh and I could see them fighting for life. The vision and the smell were sickening me. Tears were rolling down my face as I witnessed this horror. _

I woke up with a start. I still smelt the burning flesh and the images of the burned bodies were flashing through my mind. So I ran to my bathroom and I threw up in the sink. I was trying to calm myself down. And repeated to myself it was just a dream but it felt so real. I wasn't able to convince myself that it was just a nightmare. When I was calm enough I went downstairs and I made myself coffee. I groaned when I saw it was just seven in the morning. Seriously who wakes up at 7 on Sunday morning? Not me. Again, that dream really shook me. That dream was so real. I decided to forget about the dream. I started to clean the house. I went out for a while to buy some paint. I wanted to do change the colour in my bedroom. I chose a light purple since it was one of my favourite colours. By two in the afternoon everything was done. But I was still thinking about this house. And if all of this was true and if it was the fire Stiles was talking about in the first episode. I had to see for myself.

As the clever girl that I am I decided to go for a walk in the woods. I had no idea where the house could be but I will probably find it at some point, right? I walked for a few minutes when I stopped in my tracks. It was the exact house I saw in my dreams. That house that was once beautiful and wonderful was now reduced to ashes because of some nutcases. Before I could stop myself I walked into the house. The burned smell was still there but it wasn't as strong as in my dreams. I couldn't go further into the house though, because he had me pinned against the wall. And well, you know the rest is history. I'm pretty sure you already know who that person is; and you would be right. Derek Hale was growling at me.

"This is private property." He growled at me.

"If you let me breathe I would give a pretty reasonable explanation." I said. He eased his grip but didn't let me go. "Thank you"

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I was just walking around. And I saw the house and I thought 'why don't I take a look?' and this is exactly what I did." I answered. "Can you let me go now?" He didn't make any move to let me go.

"You are lying." He stated simply.

"Am not." I replied. "Okay, just let me go already" again he didn't move. He actually tightened his grip around my throat. "Dude, back off" I said and I pushed him off me.

I don't know if all the strength that I had would have been enough against a werewolf. But since I am _the_ Protector that would explain why he actually fled across the room. I was as surprised as he was. He stood up and glared at me and he rolled his neck in a weird way. When he looked at me he was in his full wolf form. And he charged at me. I was able to dodge him in time and, call it reflex or whatever you want; I gripped him by the back his neck and sent him to the other side of the room. He crashed in one of the walls. I didn't wait for him to stand up and I ran away from the house. He never came after me. I reached my house in no time. Stapley said that I have to see for myself what kind of power a protector could have. Apparently super strength was one of those. What is gonna be next time? Super healing? I got a look at my self in the mirror. My neck was bruising where he gripped me. So no super healing. I didn't know at the time that Derek Hale followed me to my house and was now keeping an eye on me.

The day after I went to work and I had to supply for the French teacher all day. The bruises were still there so I wore a scarf. When I arrived at school there was a school bus completely destroyed. There were some people taking photos and samples for the investigation I suppose. The class wasn't cancelled and the kids groaned. As I was walking to my class before the first period I saw that Jackson's locker was dented. And it was one hell of a dent. "Okay!" I drawled "What happened here?" I asked. But he didn't have the answer and I saw McCall in the corridor kind of proud of himself. Now I see what happened but why? You know what I don't have time for this. I was in class teaching how to use the past tense in French when the paramedics where taking a body to the ambulance. The students were all gathered around the window. When the body jolted upwards all the students and I screamed and jump. So he was still alive. Apart from this the day was uneventful. When I get to the parking lot I saw a black camaro parked in front of the school but I didn't give it a second thought. I got in my car and went back home. Only four days in this world and I'm already calling this house my home. Well if I don't exist in my world anymore I might as well get used to it. I made myself coffee and I started to plan my lessons for the day after. I will supply for the French teacher all week. Apparently Miss Morrell wasn't available for the rest of the week, personal issue they said. Anyway it was dark when I decided that I could grab some take away. Chinese, I always loved Chinese. I made a quick stop to the gas station to get some gas. Then I went inside to pay when I get out I saw the black camaro. Guess what? This is Derek's car. I should have known. There were two pick ups surrounding him. Two men were standing by the white pick up while the one from the red pick up started to talk to wolf man.

"Nice ride." He started "Black cars though. Very hard to keep clean. I would definitely suggest a little more maintenance. If you have something this nice…" Okay the guy obviously loves to hear his voice. Before I could stop myself I get involved in this talk.

"Hello gents, what's going on here?" I asked cheerfully.

"Just having a talk with this young man," He answered.

"And you need testicle left and right for that," I replied pointing to the two men standing by the white pick up.

"May I know your name?" He finally questioned me

"Emmanuelle Stapley and what's yours?" I demanded in return

"Chris Argent" He retorted "You should go home miss Stapley, it's not safe out here. You could get hurt."

"I'm touched that you are concerned about my safety. But I can handle myself just fine." I replied "I think I'm going to stay and enjoy the rest of this conversation. Oh you forgot a spot on the windshield." He ignored me.

"You can actually look through your windshield now." He stated smugly and then he went away

"You forgot to check the oil." Derek called out

"Check the man's oil" Chris ordered and one the man break one of Derek's car window; and then they left.

"You have to go there, don't you?" I asked him. He looked at me and raised his eyebrows

"Why did you get involved?" He replied

"I don't know I do things before I realised I'm actually doing them." I vaguely answered. It was true I didn't know why I have to get involved. Maybe that was also a part of being a Protector or I was just being stupid. "I have to go, have a nice evening wolf man." And I left him here. I went in my car. He was still standing beside his car. I started the engine and I left the gas station.

I went back home and I realised that the Argents and the hunters that work with them must think that I'm a werewolf. I actually couldn't give a damn. I felt sorry for Derek they already destroyed his home and burned his family and they still persecuted him. I must keep the supernatural in line and protect the human beings. Maybe it's the other way around, maybe sometimes the human beings like the hunters need to be kept in line.

"Yes sometimes, it is the case." Stapley told. She was actually in the kitchen standing in front of me while I was drinking coffee.

"So this is what I'm supposed to do, then. Protecting both sides, werewolves and human beings?" I asked

"Exactly. See, the hunters like Argent are supposed to live by a code but they broke it 6 years ago." She answered

"What did they do?" I questioned

"You dreamt of it. The fire in the Hale house. That's what happened." She explained. "One of the perks of being a Protector is being able to see the past. Especially the most emotional charged one like the fire."

"That's why it felt so real?"

"Yes, it was more as if you were there." Stapley replied.

"Why did I have this dream? Why now?" I didn't understand.

"Something must have triggered it. Did you do something or meet someone?" She interrogated

"I met Derek Hale." I simply said

"That's it. He was one of the residents of the Hale house."

"So, that's it I met him and I can see what hurt him the most." I retorted

"That's the general idea." She stated "Look, you don't have to like it but this is what you are and who you are now. Sooner or later you have to accept this idea. This is your life"

"Well, easy for you to say. I didn't choose that life. I didn't ask to come here." I shouted out "I don't know how to be a protector."

"You don't see it, do you?" She asked smirking "You already are. That's why you jumped into the conversation between Derek and Chris. That's why you went into that house. Because you have to, you must do it. You can't stop yourself."

"Whatever I choose I can't just get away and forget everything about being a Protector, huh?" I questioned

"I'm afraid not." She simply said

"I have one more question; how do you know I jumped into that conversation? How do you know I went into the Hale house?"

"It's because I'm still there somewhere in your brain and I share some of your moment. Like when you kicked Derek's ass. That was pretty awesome" She laughed

"Yeah, tell me about it. So you will be there for the rest of my life?" I asked

"No, you are taking over. And I'm fading away. I won't be here forever." She sadly stated;

"That's a shame I quite enjoy our conversation." I smiled.

"Me too. Look, I can stay much longer. All you have to do is believe in yourself. I know you can do it." She said before vanishing.

I wasn't being stupid I was being a Protector. She is right this is my life now.


	5. Introduce myself and all

_**Chapter 5 : Introduce myself and all.**_

_**Thanks to xALFiex and FizzWizz2011 for their reviews. I'm glad you like it so far. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited my story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

The bus driver died last night. And I was back to work. I hoped that today I get to live a normal day without that Protector crap or that werewolf drama. Well, all of this gets thrown out the window when I saw Derek pinning Jackson against his locker. I swear this guy has a thing with pinning people against wall or lockers. He is making a habit of it. Now, I'm not saying that Jackson wasn't his actual self; you know his jerk self, but still he has to stop that. Now, that I see it properly he wasn't looking too good. He was actually pretty wrecked.

"Jackson are you alright?" I asked. I get closer and I saw that he has scratch marks on his neck and they were fresh. "Look, you should probably go back to class and get that checked. Well, get that checked first and then go back to class" He didn't answer me but he went anyway. "Now, wolf man, tell me what's wrong."

"I need to see McCall." He replied

"Well, he's in class right now. Maybe, I can help you." I retorted

"No, you can't."

"I don't really think you have a choice, right now. And you are in no state to put up a fight with me." I sighed.

I put his right arm on my shoulder. I asked him what happened to him. Do you think he answered, no. He didn't say a word. He cringed when the bell ring. Okay, I have to say this. I don't care for the guy, alright but I couldn't help but worrying for him. He was in a really bad shape and I don't know what happened. It was the end of school and I led him to my car. I let him go for one second just the time to open my car and the guy took that as an opportunity to disappear. I looked for him everywhere. And I hear the honks of cars. I went to see what was happening and there he was on the ground in front of Stiles' jeep. I went to him and I was joined shortly by Scott and Stiles.

"Are you crazy? You could have been killed wolf man!" I whisper yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Scott asked

"I was shot" Was his only answer

"Me, you don't answer but him, you tell him everything" I said offended

"He's not looking so good dude." Stiles stated

"No shit, Sherlock" I replied

"Why aren't you healing?" Scott questioned

"I can't. It was—it was a different kind of bullet" He explained

"A silver bullet?" Stiles asked

"No, you idiot." That one was Derek

"Wait, wait. That's what she meant when she said you had 48 hours." Scott remembered

"Who—who said 48 hours?" Derek and I asked at the same time

"The one who shot Derek." He answered to both of them. It seemed that Stiles and Scott didn't notice the fact that I knew about werewolves. It seemed it didn't bother them for the moment. Derek's eyes started to flash their electric blue.

"What are you doing? Stop that!" Scott ordered scared that anyone could see.

"I don't think he is controlling this Scott." I snapped "Stiles help me! We are going to put him in your car." Stiles and Scott helped me to lift him up and we put him in the front seat in Stiles' jeep. I sat on the back seat.

Derek asked Scott to find the bullet to bring it to him. Apparently he was "studying" at the Argent's place with Allison. I should have known that was their doing. What the hell do they—or should I say—does she want with him. Stiles started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Derek was pale and sweating from a fever. I helped Derek to take off his leather jacket and I put it next to me.

"So," Stiles started

"So?" I said

"You know about werewolf, huh?" He asked

"Yes, I know." I answered "Is that a problem?"

"No, no it's not" He replied "Since when do you know?"

"A few days now." I said "Look, you don't have to worry. Scott's secret is safe with me, alright;"

"Are you one?"

"What? No, no. I'm not a werewolf and before you ask not a hunter either. I'm something else." I explained

"What are you then?" He questioned

"I'm not sure yet." I sighed "But one thing at a time. We need to take care of this first." I said referring to Derek's wound.

A few minutes later Stiles checked his phone. Scott needed more time to find the bullet. Then he looked at Derek who was holding his arm. He was really, really bad and I didn't like seeing him in this state.

"Hey, try not to bleed out on my seats, okay?" I head slapped him. "Ouch! We are almost there, anyway."

"Almost where?" Derek asked.

"Your house." Stiles simply answered

"What? No, you can't take me there." He said

"I can't take you to your own house?" Stiles scoffed

"No, you cant' take him there. He won't be able to protect himself." I added. Stiles was clearly not happy with this situation and he pulled the car over.

"What happens if Scott doesn't find your little magic bullet? Hmm? Are you dying?" Stiles questioned

"Not yet. I have last resort." Derek answered

"I don't like the sound of that." I said. Derek pulled up his sleeve on his left arm. The wound was really and profoundly disgusting. Black veins were crawling up his arm and I didn't like the sight of it.

"What is that?" Stiles whined at the sight of Derek's arm. "Oh, is that contagious? You know what; you should probably just get out"

"Start the car. Now" Derek barked

"I don't think you should be barking orders with the way you look, okay?" Stiles started to say. I was impressed the guy can actually stand up to Derek. "In fact, I think if I wanted to, I could probably drag your little werewolf ass out into the middle of the road and leave you for dead"

"Start the car, or I'm gonna rip your throat out with my teeth." Derek threatened and Stiles revived the engine.

I checked Derek's arm. They got him good. I was going to have a talk with those hunters. I'm sensing that Chris is the smartest one in the family. So, I'm going to have a talk with him about his family and warn him. I'm the Protector after all. Scott keeps not answering his phone. How long does it take to find a damn bullet? Okay, maybe it wasn't fair. I mean he's in a house full of hunters and we are in a car and I'm complaining. On the other hand he did bring this on himself by dating a hunter's daughter. Finally Scott was calling.

"What am I supposed to do with him?" Stiles asked frustrated. I couldn't hear the other side of the conversation. "And, by the way, he's starting to smell." Derek glared at that. "Like death." I didn't smell anything. How could he smell that? "What about your boss?"

"Hey, wolf man, are you still holding up?" I asked and he just nodded. It was the best I could get.

"You're not gonna believe where he's telling me to take you." Stiles said and then pass the phone to Derek.

"Did you find it?" He asked. Again I couldn't hear the other end of the conversation

"Hey, Stillinski, how are you holding up?" I asked Stiles.

"Alright, I guess." He answered

"Look, if you don't find it, then I'm dead, alright?" Derek said

"I think he already knows that." I put in and I received a glare from Derek

"Then, think about this. The Alpha called you out against your will. He's gonna do it again. Next time you either killed with him or you get killed. So if you wanna stay alive, then you need me. Find the bullet." Derek warned Scott

"Well, that went pretty well." I chimed.

Stiles drove for a few more minutes. And we arrived at the animal clinic. I helped Stiles supporting Derek while he was searching for the keys. I don't mean to be rude but this guy is heavy. Way too much muscle. We went it and I let Derek fall onto the several bags against the wall. He was getting paler and paler by the minute. It seemed like he has difficulties to breathe and his wound was uglier. There were more black veins.

"Does Northern blue monkshood mean anything to you?" Stiles asked Derek

"It's a rare form of wolf bane. He has to bring the bullet." Derek answered

"Why?"

"I think he was pretty clear as why he needs the bullet for. Just ask Scott to hurry." I said to Stiles softly.

I hissed Derek up and we went in one the room. Wolf man took off his shirt. I was right about the muscle there were a lot of them. I don't really mind actually—I quite enjoy the view. He has a tattoo on his back. A triskele—I quite like it. I don't now the meaning but I would love to have one just like this. Back to the topic, Derek put his arm on the table that was in the centre of the room.

"You know, that really doesn't look like anything some Echinacea and a good night of sleep couldn't take care of." Stiles said and I glared at him.

"When the infection reaches my heart, it'll kill me." He informed us.

" 'Positivity' just isn't in your vocabulary, is it?" Stiles replied

"I'm on Team Stiles on this one." I added. Derek started to rummage through the cupboard and the drawers looking for something.

"If it doesn't get here with the bullet in time, last resort." He said

"Which is?" Stiles and I asked at the same time.

"One of you is gonna cut off my arm." He informed us with a saw in his hand. That was so not creepy.

Okay, I so didn't sign for this. I'm not going to cut off his arm. No, not going to do so. Not at all. Never gonna happen, not under my watch. If I have to cut off his arm, the Argents are going to hear from me and it's not gonna be pretty. Hell is gonna break loose. Derek tied a blue rubber band on his left arm—near his shoulder. And passed us the saw. Stiles took it and turned it on.

"Oh, my god." Stiles exclaimed. "What if you bleed to death?"

"It'll heal if it works." He simply said.

"If?" I shrieked. "Are you actually kidding me?"

"Look, I don't know if I can't do this." Stiles declared and Derek looked at me.

"Don't look at me. I don't think I can do it either." I said

"Why not?" Derek asked then

"Well, because of the cutting through the flesh, the sawing of the bone, and especially the blood!" Stiles explained almost yelling.

"You faint at the sight of blood?" Derek asked incredulously

"No, but we might at the sight of the chopped off arm!" I replied. "Well, I also might at the sight of the blood." I whispered;

"All right, fine. How about this? Either you cut off my arm, or I'm gonna cut off your head." He said to both of us.

"Okay, you know what, I'm so not buying your threats any…" Stiles started

"Break it off." I yelled " I'll do it, alright. And then you will owe me for the rest of my life, got it." I said. Derek leaned over the table vomited black goo. I gagged. Here is the thing I'm an empathetic vomiter. No, for real, I can't look at someone vomiting without having to do it myself. But I hold it –I resisted. I was quite proud of myself.

"Are you alright?" I asked at the same time Stiles exclaimed " Holy god! What the hell is that"

"It's my body trying to heal itself" Derek replied

"Well, it's not doing a very good job of it" Stiles stated

"You think" I said

"Now." Derek said urgently "You have to do it now."

I took the saw and put it over his arm. I was praying for a miracle. I didn't want to cut off his arm. And the miracle happens in the person of Scott McCall. He arrived just in time.

"Stiles!" He called and then he stepped into the room " Miss Stapley, What the hell are you doing?"

"First, watch your tone. Second, I could bloody kiss you. But I won't because you are younger than me. It is just my way to say how happy I am to see you." I rambled "and I think I speak for me and Stiles when I say you just prevented a lifetime of nightmares."

"Em! I think he got the idea." Stiles stopped me before I could say more.

"Did you get it?" Derek asked getting down to business.

"What are you gonna do with it?" Scott asked.

"I'm gonna –I'm gonna." And Derek fainted and fell on the ground. And the bullet—Scott had just given him—rolled under some tables. Scott tried to reach it while Stiles and I tried to wake Derek up. Stiles was panicking and yelling Derek was dying and the minute after that Derek was already dead. I was trying to calm him down and tell Scott that he has to hurry up. Stiles was bold enough to ask me to do a mouth to mouth to Derek to which I said a big no. Don't get me wrong I would probably have if he was really dead but he wasn't. Derek was still breathing; all we needed to do was waking him up.

"I got it! I got it!" Scott shouted out. Surely enough he got the magic bullet with him

"Please don't kill me for this." Stiles said.

"What are you tal…?" but before I could finished my sentence Stiles punched Derek in the face.

"Ow! God!" Stiles cried. It works because Wolf man was up

"Give me!" He ordered Scott asking for the bullet. We helped him to get up. He poured whatever was in the bullet on the table and lit it with a lighter. There was a blue smoke and then took the powder and put on his bullet wound. He cried in pain and then fell on the floor. And it healed just like that. The black veins disappeared and I have to say…

"That was…awesome!" Stiles exclaimed.

"Yes, it was" I agreed

"Are you okay?" Scott asked Derek

"Well, except for the agonizing pain." Derek replied while he was getting up.

"I'm guessing the ability to use sarcasm is a good sign of health" Stiles said and I snickered. And of course Derek glared at us, as usual. You can see the pattern here.

"Okay, we saved your life," Scott started "Which means you're gonna leave us alone, you got that?" I didn't like where this is going. "And if you don't, I'm gonna go back to Allison's dad, and I'm gonna tell him everything."

"You're gonna trust them? You think they can help you?" Derek asked incredulously

"Well, why not? They're a lot freaking nicer than you are" Scott stupidly answered

"I can show you exactly how nice they are." And with that Derek left the medical clinic.

Stiles took them back to Derek's camaro and me to my car. I didn't go with Derek and Scott. I wanted to see the Argents that night. Stiles was with me on the parking lot—he was waiting for me to get in my car. He was fidgeting like he wanted to ask me something. So I told that whatever he wanted to ask he could ask away.

"Who are you?" He asked

"What? You know who I am. I'm your teacher miss Stapley" I answered.

"I can see that. The thing is last Thursday when you bumped into Scott he smelled it" he vaguely replied. You remember after I bumped into him, he was looking at me weirdly. Like something strange happened.

"What did it smelled, Stiles?" I cautiously asked

"Your scent. It changed." Stiles replied. So that's why he was looking at me that way. He already knew Stapley's scent and I arrived and it changed. I can understand why he was confused. "Not only that, your heartbeat even changed. Plus you are more confident than Stapley ever was. You dressed in a different way and you can cook." He was referring to the muffin I baked the other day. I was bored so I baked—I do that sometimes. I brought some for his father and him and they invited me for coffee. They ate the muffins and they were genuinely surprised but I didn't pay attention to that.

"All of this is enough for you to ask me who I am?" I scoffed

"Okay, then. When were you born?" Stiles questioned me with a smirk

"Easy peasy, the 2nd of April 1987" I answered

"Wrong, you were born the 29th of June 1987" He smirked

"What the hell? My father was born at this date not me. Everything is upside down in this world." I blurted out before I could stop myself.

"So, you are not from around here?"

"You have no idea, how right you are. I can explain, though. First answer this how do you know her birthday?"

"We celebrate it with her last year." He simply answered.

"Fair enough."

"So, who are you?"

"You must sit down." I said to him and he sat down on my car hood. I joined him. I told him the big lines of the story. What was my real name and where I was from. I skipped the part where his life is just a tv show. He actually doesn't need to know that. I also told him what I was. Stiles was actually speechless and he was imitating a fish by opening and closing his mouth without a sound.

"Woah! That's a lot. So you are not Stapley?" I shook my head no. "And you are a Protector?" I nodded. "What happened to the real Stapley?" I omitted this part too.

"The Alpha killed her. I'm sorry Stiles." I said

"What do you mean?"

"He bit her and the bite didn't take. So, she died and here I am. That's how it works." I explained

"When?" He asked

"Last Wednesday night before I arrived here." I replied "Look, I know it's a lot to take in but you have to trust me. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I'm actually here to help. If you could keep this between you and me that would be great—you think you can do that?"

"No, I can't. I can't ignore the fact that my neighbour died and you took her place." He yelled

"Do you think I wanted this life? Do you think I wanted to be away from my real family and my real life? The answer is no, I'm sorry for Stapley but I didn't exactly ask for this." I yelled back "I'm asking you this as a favour, can you keep this between you and me—hell you can tell Scott but just about me being a Protector, alright?"

"Fine, I will." Stiles gave in "On one condition, you will bake these yummy muffins for me every Sunday."

"Thank you, Stiles" I smiled "You should get back home. It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right. What about you?"

"I'm going to have a talk with the Argents. You know introduce myself and all." I smirked and I got in my car.

Stiles pulled out of the parking lot driving to his home and I drove to the Argents place. It was time for us to have a talk. It was time for me to, you know, introduce myself and all.


	6. I couldn't take it anymore

_**Chapter 6 : I couldn't take it anymore.**_

_**Thanks to xALFiex for your review. Everytime they are well received. I hope you will like their meeting. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favourited the story.**_

_**New chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Apparently being a hunter pays the bill. They have a massive house. It looks more like a castle. It was a pretty house but I wasn't going to tell them that. I know it was getting late but I wanted to talk to them and give them a little warning. I was already on their porch and I rang. I waited a few minutes. A young woman opened the door for me she wore a blue top and had blonde hair and I didn't like her already.

"Hello, may I help you?" She greeted

"Hi! I think you can. Is Chris Argent there?" I asked

"Who wants to see him?" She questioned

"Emmanuelle Stapley wants to see him." I informed her "May I come in" I didn't wait for an answer and I went in. She wasn't too happy about me doing this but she led me to the living room anyway. There was Chris sitting near the fire place, drinking a glass of whiskey I presume.

"Miss Stapley, to what do I owe the honour of your visit?" He greeted

"Hello, Mister Argent nice to meet you again." I sarcastically said "Well, if you must know, I need to talk to you and your family about your little business."

"What business?" The blonde asked me

"I'm not an idiot, I know you are Hunters. And who are you, anyway?" I finally asked her

"Kate Argent, sweetie." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you, blondie." I answered

"It's really stupid for a werewolf to come in a hunter house. You should leave." Chris Argent warned me

"You're right, it would be stupid if I was a werewolf and last time I checked I'm not." I smirked "As I said I'm here to talk about your business"

"Alright, then. What about our business?" Kate asked

"Since you seem to be the smartest apple of the tree in this family, Chris, I'm gonna give you a little warning." I ignored the death glare Kate sent in my direction. "I know you, hunters, go by a code. And if you even think about breaking it I will hunt you down, capisce."

"You are well informed. But why should we listen to you?" Kate asked

"Seriously, the woman can't take a hint. Why is she talking to me? I don't want to talk to her." If looks could kill I would have been already six feet under the ground.

"She is right, why should we listen to you?" Chris asked with a smirk, quite amused with my antics.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you yet. Well, I'm the Protector and I make sure that the balance between supernatural and natural beings is respected;" I explained "See, what you did today, by shooting Derek Hale was a bit of an overreaction. Don't you think? I mean did he in anyway, threaten your life?" I asked and they didn't answer. "Oh, I know the answer to that question, it's: no"

"Why do you care, anyway? Plus, I don't believe in that Protector thing, you are making that up to protect your little boyfriend." Kate scoffed

"Oh, really you think that I'm making that up. And you think that wolf man is my boyfriend, that's just wonderful. You should probably make sure that everything okay upstairs" I bite back and pointing her head. Her reaction was quite immediate she jumped at me and tried to punch me. I grabbed her arm before she could and twisted it behind her back. I then kicked the back of her knee and she was now kneeling on the ground. "Now, that we have established that I didn't make that up and I am the Protector for sure. Here's my warning: you attacked another werewolf in this town by breaking your code one more time and I will make sure that your little hunter butt is gonna rot in hell. Are we clear, Argent?"

"Crystal" Chris said

"Actually, I wasn't talking to you. Are we clear, Barbie Argent?" I asked

"Yes, we are. We are." She gritted her teeth and I let her go

"Now, I think we should work together. You want the Alpha down, I want the Alpha down and Derek wants the Alpha down. Why don't we work together?" I questioned

"I thought you were protecting werewolf?" Chris said confused

"No, only the one who needs to be protected. And I want to protect the people of Beacon hills from the Alpha. So, what do you say?" I asked cheerfully

"We don't work with werewolf;" He answered "But we can work with you."

"It's a good thing, I guess." I beamed "But I'm only working with you, and only you, Chris. I don't really trust the other members of your family."

"Fair enough." He replied shaking my hand.

"It's always a pleasure to talk to you, Chris." I said before leaving.

I left their house and went back to mine. I was exhausted from the day I just had. Stopping Derek from dying, explaining Stiles about the Protector stuff and warning the Argents about not hunting randomly werewolves for their own pleasure, is quite exhausting. Then again, it's my job. If I'm not doing it, who's gonna do it? Anyway, before I know it, it was another day at school. It went pretty slowly and I needed a large amount of coffee to make it through the day. Oh, I have to get ready for parents/teachers meeting. What a nightmare! Adding to that, I spent my day avoiding Stiles and Scott, stupid, I know. But I haven't got time to do this right now.

I was happy to be home and I was taking a well deserved nap. For some obscure reason, I woke up from that nap with the urge to go to the video store. Seriously, I was pretty sure, it was my protector instinct. When I arrived at the video store I saw that Lydia was in a car outside, so I went in. Jackson was inside and I heard him asking help to find "The Notebook." I snickered at that. I walked around the alley, not knowing what I'm looking for. And then I heard a loud noise. I ran to that part of the store and I saw a body on the ground in a pool of blood. I grabbed Jackson by his arm and I told him he will have to do everything I will ask him to do whether he likes it or not and he nodded. The lights were flickering. We both looked behind us in unison and there he was, the Alpha. I dragged Jackson in one of the alley and hid behind one of the stacks shelf. It was nerve wracking not knowing where the Alpha was and what the Alpha wanted here, in a video store. Maybe he wanted to rent a movie and he thought why don't I take a snack, you know kill two birds with a stone. Sorry, I'm rambling. Okay, he is playing with us. He is running through the alley. He pushed the shelf on us, I got time to get out and I tried to pull Jackson with me but he got stuck under one them. I was trying to pull him out, when the Alpha walked to us. I get up and I faced him ready to fight him. He just looked at me and cocked his head to the side. "Don't you dare hurt him or else," I lamely warned. I really have to work on some punch line. He hit me and sent me flying on the other side of the store. And everything went black. I woke up in the ambulance. My ribs were hurting me, the EMT told me that I have a few broken ribs but I will be okay. Sheriff Stillinski came to me, and he seemed relief that I was okay.

"Hey! How's Jackson?" I asked

"He will be fine. How about you?" He asked me

"Well, a few broken ribs and a few bruise, apart from that, just peachy." I replied.

"I know you might be exhausted but I need you to answer some questions. Is that okay with you?" The sheriff asked

"Sure, ask away." I retorted

"What exactly happened in that store?" He questioned

"I don't really know. I went in there looking for a good movie and Jackson was there too. And he was the one who saw the body. The lights kinda went out and next thing I know we are hiding behind a shelf. Whatever that thing was, was attacking us." I told him, obviously lying through my teeth. Well, Sheriff Stillinski doesn't know that. "That's all I can remember. I'm sorry, Sheriff."

"No, it's alright. Thanks for your help, Em." He thanked me

"Can I go home now?" I asked hopefully

"No, ma'am, we would like to drive you to the hospital to keep you under observation for the night." The EMT informed me

"Do I have to? I don't really like hospitals." I pouted "Just give some painkillers and let me go home." I suggested

"Ma'am you should be in hospital right now." The EMT insisted

"How about this, you lead her to the hospital, run some check ups and if it's okay with the doctors there, I will take her home." Sheriff suggested and the EMT was about to protest but he raised his hand to stop them "Trust me, when I tell you she doesn't like hospital. She means she hates them."

"Fine, let's go." The EMT gave up

"I will meet you there, Em." The Sheriff informed me

"Thank you, Sheriff."

Once, I was at the Beacon Hospital, they did as the Sheriff say and in no time, the Sheriff and Stiles were driving me home. My ribs were killing me but I didn't have any internal bleeding. I thanked the Sheriff and Stiles, and went straight to my bedroom. I took a hot shower to ease some of the pain and took my painkillers before going to bed. My body was covered by bruises and I had to go to work tomorrow. I wished I have super healing.

I got the day off after what happened last night. Thank god, because I needed to have a lazy day. Well, I still have to go to the parents/teachers conference but that wasn't a big deal. All I have to do was welcomed the parents, and help them with finding the teacher's classroom. Since I'm a supply teacher, I don't really have permanent classes. So, I don't have to prepare anything major for this conference. But again, I can't have a lazy day because this urge to go somewhere was nagging me again. This time I had the urge to go to the woods and more precisely the Hale house. I drove there and I went in the house. Derek was exercising shirtless. Is it wrong of me to be kind of turned on right now? He is actually hot; I didn't really notice that before. It doesn't change the fact that he can be a jerk and a stalker, though.

"Like what you see?" He asked me and I'm pretty sure he was smirking.

"Yeah, I'm quite enjoying the view but I've seen better before. Don't ask me why I'm here because I don't know…yet." I told him. He was now doing push ups on the ground when he suddenly stopped, grabbed me and hid in the back of house with me. Someone barged into his house. Derek was keeping me against his chest with one of his hand on my mouth and my ribs were hurting me like a bitch.

"No one home" I heard a man said

"Oh, he's here." Another voice said, it was a woman this time. I recognised the voice it was Kate Argent. Apparently she didn't get my message. "He's just not feeling particularly hospitable."

"Maybe he's out burying a bone in the backyard" a second man said. And I rolled my eyes at that. Dude, seriously, a dog joke.

"Really? A dog joke? We're going there and that's the best you got?" it hurts me to even think that but I agree with her. Wolf man needed to loosen his grip on me because my ribs were now burning me. Not hurting, burning and I started to feel a little bit weak. I should have taken my pain killers before coming here. "If you wanna provoke him, say something like 'too bad your sister bit it before she had her first litter.'" Okay, I'm going to poke her eyes out with my nails. That was a low blow. I could feel that wolf man was getting mad. "too bad she howled like a bitch when we cut her in half." Kate yelled. Wolf man left our hiding place and attack one of the hunter. He knocked him out. I followed wolf man, I saw him attacked another one before attacking Kate. The latter electrocuted him "This one grew up in all the right places. I don't know whether to kill it or lick it"

"How about none of the above," I intervened signalling my presence

"Oh, it's you." Kate remarked

"Yep, it's me. And I thought I was pretty clear about attacking werewolf." I reminded her "Or maybe you have wax in your hear."

"Oh, no I get your message, loud and clear. I just decided to ignore it." She smirked. " I wanted to talk with Derek here."

"I think you can do that without that thing" I said showing the stick she used to electrocute Derek.

"900,000 volts. You were never good with electricity, were you? Or fire." She said to Derek. "Which is why I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. And, well, maybe we can help each other." This time looking at me.

"You are on thin ice, Kate. So be careful with what you are saying." I threatened her

"Your sister, Laura, was severed into pieces and used as a bait to try to catch you. Unpleasant and frankly, a little too…" She started before I cut her off

"Cut the crap and go to the point Kate."

"We didn't kill her" she said glaring at me, again "You think I'm lying?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Derek replied. What does he mean by that? Is there a story behind all that?

"Tsk, sweetie. Well, why don't you just listen to my heart and tell me if I am." She got closer to him. Way too close for my taste. I took step towards Derek

"One wrong move, Kate, and I'm taking you down." I warned

"Relax, Protector. We are just having a friendly talk." She said without looking at me. "We…didn't…kill…your sister." Getting closer and closer to his ears. I really don't like this closeness between them. "Do you hear that? There's no blips or upticks. Just the steady beat of the cold, hard truth." She got up and I could see that this news shook Derek to the core. " Found bite marks on your sister's body, Derek. What do you think did that? A mountain lion?" She scoffed. Yeah the official reason of the animal attacks was a mountain lion. "Why aren't we helping each other out? You might as well admit what you've been guessing all along, which is the Alpha, killed your sister." She explained. I got closer to Derek again. "And all you have to do is tell us who he is, and we'll take care of it for you. That's what you were talking about last night, right?" She said to me and this time I was the one to glare. "Problem solved, everyone goes home happy" She finished. Derek never said a word. Actually because just like the rest of us, he doesn't know who the Alpha is. And judging by the look on Kate's face, she knows that too. "Unless…you don't know who he is either." She chuckled "Wow, guess who just totally became useless." And she turned her back on us.

Derek grabbed my hand and we run out of this house. Kate was going to shoot us that woman is crazy. Definitely, a lunatic. We ran for a while before I couldn't take it anymore.


	7. Everything went dark

_**Chapter**__** 7 : **__**Everything **__**went **__**dark**__**. **_

_**Thanks to xALFiex, Jenna West21 and to TwilightEclps for their review. I'm happy you like it so far. I hope you will still like it and I'm starting to develop her own storyline and I would be happy to hear what you are thinking about it. Thanks to all the followers and the one whom favourited this story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

I couldn't run anymore, my ribs were killing me. I had to stop because I couldn't breathe. I fell on my knees stopping Derek.

"Wolf man, please slow down. I can't, I can't anymore." I begged him. He stopped, out of breath; he was checking that we weren't followed.

"Are you alright? Did she shoot you?" Derek asked truly concerned about my well being

"No, she didn't." I answered trying desperately to breathe properly. "It's my ribs. They are hurting me, big time." He nodded and helped to stand up. He steadied me and stared at me for quite a long time. "What?" I snapped

"Why were you in my house?" He asked out of the blue

"I told you I didn't know." I replied with some difficulty. I was in pain, great pain. "Well, until the hunters and Kate arrived. Look, sometimes I have this urge to go to some places and I don't always know why. It happened twice already, and I'm pretty sure it's going to happen again."

"I saw you last night at the video store, what were you doing there?" He questioned

"I was there because of those stupid urges and then the Alpha happened." I answered through gritted teeth "That's why my ribs are broken by the way, I bumped into him." Once I said that Derek slid one of his hands under my shirt. His hand was warm and a shiver ran down my spine. He was reaching for my ribs. I suddenly felt shy and my heart was hammering in my chest. "What do you think you are doing?" I shrieked

"Just calm down" He said annoyed with my behaviour. I looked at his hand and I could see some sort of black veins crawling up his arm. As he was doing that my pain was slowly fading away. I put two and two together, Wolf man just took away my pain and for that I was grateful.

"I didn't know werewolf could do that." I said surprised and relieved from the pain. "Thank you, anyway. Really I owe you."

"For the moment, we are even. You already helped me before." He retorted smiling.

We stayed in the woods for quite some time, I told him he could come at my place but he didn't want to. I felt the need to come clean towards him. I had to tell him what I did two nights ago. There's no need to say that he wasn't happy with me. I told him about my meeting with the Argents and my warning to them which Kate completely threw out of the window. The fact that she thinks that I'm a werewolf and about me choosing to trust Chris. He growled and told me that he couldn't trust me if I was going to work with the hunters. I tried to tell him otherwise but it fell into deaf ears. I tried to reason with him but it was useless. I told him I was a Protector and this is what I needed to do to protect him and Scott. I promised to work with him and help him to take the Alpha down. He calmed down and said "For now I trust you but betray that trust and I will rip your throat out with my teeth," well, something along those lines. Anyway, from what I gathered neither Chris nor Derek knows about the Protector. I mean never heard of them before. They have no knowledge of my kind. I would never get answer of some sort from them. Eventually Derek led me back to my car and went back to his house. I had to go to school for this stupid parent/teacher conference.

I went back home and took my pain killers. I had a change of clothes and that's when I noticed it, my ribs weren't as blue as they were the day before. Even my bruises were started to fade. I was healing pretty fast not as fast as a werewolf but faster than a mere human being. My powers were definitely growing. But I was wondering if my healing process will get faster with time or stay the same. I wouldn't mind if it'll go faster. I was going to be late so I run out of my house and get to my car. I was in school in no time. I don't really live that far but you never know what might happen on the road. It's weird you know to be on the teacher's side during those meeting. I remember not so long ago my father and I were in the parents group. I wasn't the best student but I wasn't the worse either. In France we are not graded with As, Bs and Cs, etc. No we are graded usually with a number out of twenty. For example during my sophomore year I got 12 out of 20 for French class for a trimester and I got an 8 out 20 for maths, and I was happy with it. I got better throughout the year but my teacher wasn't calling me stupid they always said I was a hard worker and they saw I was really trying. But they knew maths wasn't my forte. Anyway, it's just so different and confusing. In my head I kind of still a student and I have a tendency to forget that I'm a teacher. Let's just say I'm adapting slowly to my new life. I was greeting the parents when they arrived and showing the different classroom of the teachers they wanted to see. Some of them already knew, I mean it's not the first time they are coming. I saw Chris and his wife leaving the school. I ran after him to talk to him about Kate and our previous agreement. He was on the phone as well was his wife.

"Well, call me back before your punishment reaches biblical proportion." He said on the phone. He was pretty mad.

"Kate hasn't heard from her either" His wife, Victoria, informed him.

"Maybe because she was too busy trying to kill me." I chimed in "What's wrong?"

"Allison wasn't at school, today." He replied "And about Kate…."

"We can do this later, Argent." I cut him off "Let's find you daughter, alright." He nodded and his wife smiled at me. A sincere smile and I did the same, which was kind of weird.

"Excuse me, you're not Allison's parents, are you?" Scott's mom asked. "I'm Scott's mom, and I hate to say it but he's not answering his phone either"

"You're his mother?" He kind of accused her

"Funny, how you say that like it's an accusation?" Melissa scoffed

"Well, I wouldn't claim it as a source of pride, since he basically kidnapped my daughter today" He accused this time and Victoria tried to calm him.

"How do we know skipping wasn't your daughter's idea?" Melissa retorted

"Okay, guys relax!" I exclaimed and then I saw the two kids getting out of Allison's car "The two idiots are right there." I walked to them, smirking. "McCall and Argent, you are in big trouble kiddos. So I hope you enjoyed yourself because it's going to be a long time before you can skip school again."

Melissa was chastising Scott and the Argents soon joined us. They were reprimanded their kids when we heard someone screamed in the parking lot. I didn't think twice before running in that direction. People were running everywhere and to their cars. They were obviously panicking. It couldn't be the Alpha, could it? He wouldn't attack with that amount of people around. It would have been stupid or really clever. I don't know. I heard something growled and running.

"Sheriff, any ideas of what that thing is?" I asked Sheriff Stillinski once I saw him

"No" He replied. Whatever that was growled again. "Move, move." He ordered to the people that were here. He went behind the car. The car move backwards and almost hit the Sheriff. But as if it was a reflex I pushed him out of the way. Naturally, I got hit by the car instead. I must have a death wish deep inside. Two days in a row I got hurt by some stupid actions of mine.

"I'm okay!" I said to Stillinski "I'm okay!" He hissed me up.

"Are you sure?" He asked and I just nodded.

Fortunately, I wouldn't have more than a few bruises to add to my collection. That thing was coming to us, the Sheriff grabbed his gun that was attached to his ankle. And someone fired the gun before he had a chance to. He was Chris Argent. His victim wasn't the Alpha, no it was a mountain lion, ironically. People left the school, the Sheriff took care of the mountain lion. I had a few more bruises. And Chris drove me to the hospital to make sure I was okay while Victoria drove Allison back to their home.

"Do I really have to go?" I pouted and he chuckled

"Yes, you have to." He pulled up in front of the hospital and went in with me. They ran some check ups and they said everything alright. I could go home. They discharged me and Chris drove me back home.

"You should put your sister on a tight leash." I said

"Did she really try to kill you?" He asked

"No, she was aiming for Derek but I was there. So, yeah she really tried to" I replied

"I will talk to her." He assured me

"I hope so. We have a deal, remember? and I wouldn't want to break it because of your sister." I retorted. "Who do you think did that?" I asked about the mountain lion being in the parking lot.

"No idea. Probably the Alpha." He answered

"Do you think, he is going to stop the killing?" I asked again

"I don't know but I wouldn't get my hopes up. Maybe it was just a coincidence." He said

"I don't believe in coincidence not these days, not here in Beacon Hills with an Alpha on the loose." I replied.

We arrived at my home and he pulled over. We said our goodbyes and he left. I could be good friends with Chris and maybe his wife. Not sure yet about that one, I mean she seems nice but she looks severe. Well, you know what they say, never judge a book by its cover. This whole thing was going to be the death of me. I need to know why I have these urges and I need to know more about my healing process. I was hoping for Stapley to appear out of nowhere but I wasn't that lucky tonight, she didn't talk to me. The day after, after a goof night sleeping, Stiles banged on my door and brought me coffee and some muffins, blueberry muffins; my favourites. He said it was a thank you for saving his dad. He also said that he didn't trust me before but now he does. He offered to drive me school since my car was still there and I said yes. The day went pretty well, my ribs were slowly healing but faster than they were supposed to. They didn't heart me like the day before and I forgot to take my pain killers. The bruises I got from my bump into the car was still the same blue which was weird since the bruises I wore from the alpha were already kind of yellow, and they are three days old. I really need to know more about that. So, I asked Stiles if he could do some research for me and he said he will do it. As the day passed by, I noticed that Stiles and Scott weren't talking to each other. I asked Scott what was wrong and he explained to me that Stiles was mad at him because he was supposed to save the Sheriff. That was harsh but I can't understand Stiles; I mean the Sheriff was his only parents and his best friend was a werewolf so he had some expectations. I know one more thing about Stiles, he wouldn't stay mad for long, and he will come around pretty soon. Anyway the day after I was walking in the corridors and I saw them talked to each other.

"Hey, boys. You are friends again." I stated

"Hey, miss Stapley." They both greeted at the same time.

"So, Stiles did you find anything, yet?" I asked

"No, not yet but as soon as I find something you will be the first to know." He answered

"Wait…what…what are you talking about?" Scott asked confused

"Hang on…you didn't tell him, yet?" I was surprised to see that Stiles kept my secret

"No, didn't have time." Stiles replied "don't worry I'll tell you later." He said to Scott.

"What are you guys talking about, anyway?" I questioned curious.

"Derek is giving him the werewolf 101" Stiles replied and I chuckled

"Well, that's good news, I suppose." I retorted and I saw Stapley in the corridor.

"No, it's not. He wants Scott to tap into his animal side and get angry." Stiles bite back

"You're right, that's bad news. Because if I remembered correctly, you have a tendency to want to kill people and most of the times it turns out to be Stiles." I agreed. "Look, I'm pretty sure you will figure something out, I need to go. See you later"

I followed Stapley into the computer room. It was deserted. I needed to talk to her. Something was off with her and I couldn't figure out what. She stood in front of me and looked at me. She wasn't talking and the place was getting cold to the point where I could see my breath. She suddenly plunged her hand into my chest and gripped my heart. I could feel her hand squeezing my heart until it stopped beating and everything went dark.


	8. The Alpha Killed Him

_**Chapter 8 : The Alpha Killed Him**_

_**Thanks to xALFiex, twibe and Marine76 for their reviews. Happy you like it so far folks. Thanks to the followers and to the one who favourited my story. Hope you like this new chapter.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoys and reviews.**_

* * *

This was not the way I planned to spend my day. Dying by the hand of Stapley's ghost was so not in my plan. I woke up a few hours ago in the hospital but not in my body. I could see me plugged to all those machines that helped me breathe. The doctors said that I was in a coma and having a heart attack at 24 was no common thing. They needed to do more test and I needed to find Stapley. But where could I find her? I have no idea. Almost every person that I've met since I arrived here visited me. The Stillinstkis, McCalls, Coach Finstock, Allison and her father; Chris, everyone stopped by, except for Wolf man. I sat there staring at myself for a few hours. It is disturbing to see yourself so weak and not being able to do anything against that. Someone came into my room. I raised my eyes and saw that it was Stapley. I jumped from my seat and tackled her. I was about to punch her and probably damaging her for good but she stopped me.

"No, no, no, no…stop…." She yelled trying to push me off of her "I'm not who you think I am."

"Who are you, if you are not Stapley? Because you look a lot like her." I grunted

"Get off of me and I'll tell you." She bargained and I got off of her

"Okay, tell me who are you?" I asked

"First, I'm Stapley and I didn't do this to you." She replied "Second, before you do anything you might regret, take a look at yourself and tell me we don't look alike." I did as I was told. Sure, enough she was right we do look alike. Then again, she is one of my other selves so it might be possible that she is not the one who put me in that state.

"Okay, that was stupid of me." I agreed "But you can't blame me now, can you? So, who did this to me, then?"

"Follow me, you will understand better this way." She told me

I followed her into another wing of the hospital. She led me into another room; a much bigger one. There were seven other people waiting for us. All of them were my other selves from the others realms.

"You have got to be kidding me," I exclaimed

"Emmanuelle meet Emmanuelles." Stapley joked. They all greeted me with a "Hi"

"Why are they all here?" I asked surprised to see them here in Beacon Hills.

"It's part of the ritual of being the Protector." The one with a blue shirt and black suits pants said.

"Excuse me but what's your name?" I replied

"As you already know I'm Stapley, the one who just answered you is Smith. The one with the red highlights in her hair is Shuttleworth. The one with the superman shirt is Stewart. The one with the really sexy dress is Sanchez. The one with the glasses is Suarez. The one who is standing next to the window is Serveaux and the one hiding in her corner is Sauvignon." She introduced all of them.

"Nice to meet you all, you can call me Siampie, short for Siampirave." I introduced myself "Okay, Smith what were you saying about the ritual?"

"Us, being here and you being there is a part of the ritual." She explained "If you truly want to be the Protector, if you want to be stronger you have to complete this ritual."

"I don't understand I thought I was already the Protector. Plus my powers are already kicking in. I am stronger." I retorted confused.

"And you are. But if you want to be whole you have to complete this ritual. Well, it's not really a ritual, it's more like a rite of passage" Serveaux added.

"And in order to do that you have to assimilate our aura." Sanchez said "And you could use my sense of clothing. I mean seriously do you dress like that everyday?"

"Why?" I ignored the girl

"When you were born, your original aura was divided into ten. You received the biggest part since you are the protector. But we received a smaller part which in a way had influenced our personalities." Smith explained.

"You said everyone and there's only nine of us here. So, who's missing?" I asked

"Sommerset, she is the one who killed you." Stewart informed me.

"She was convicted for murder and executed." Stapley added.

"You told me they died from accidents and some of them commit suicide. You never mentioned someone being executed for murder" I shouted.

"It doesn't matter because you don't need her." Sauvignon said in a low voice.

"And why's that?" I questioned

"Because she gave in the darkness that lies into her heart." Serveaux replied

"That was profound." I scoffed "Why did she try to kill me?"

"Who knows? In the long line of the Protector none of them were able to complete their transition." Suarez said. "They were all attacked by their dark selves and died within days because they weren't strong enough to fight this dark persona."

"No one talked about a fight." I panicked.

"Well, you have to if you want to wake up." Another voice said behind me. Everyone in the room froze. I turned around and the person who just talked was nonchalantly leaning against the door.

"Sommerset, I presume." I guessed

"Correct. They already filled you in I guess." She smirked.

"Why did you do this to me?" I couldn't help but asked.

"I was just having fun. Plus it was so easy to lure you into that room." She answered.

"Why do I have to fight you if I have to assimilate your aura?" I asked no one in particular.

"It's the rules." Sauvignon answered. "It's what the book said."

"How long do I have?" I questioned.

"24 hours. Beyond this point you'll die." Stewart informed me;

After this little meeting, I spent the rest of my time looking for Sommerset. Why? Why do I have to fight her? It is nonsense. I have to assimilate all of their auras to feel whole and be able to be a proper protector but I have to fight Sommerset. I really need that book maybe there is something they didn't get right. Oh and there's a book that's new. I was pretty sure no one knew about that. Maybe that was the test. Making the right choice, I have to choose if I want to fight her or assimilate her. And since the fighting failed the other protectors maybe I have to assimilate her. I was wasting my time. Where am I supposed to find her? After walking around for hours I decided to go back to my room. There she was waiting for me. Well, she was staring at my body; almost affectionately.

"It isn't fair you know." She started. "Why do you have the right to live more than us?"

"You think it's fair on me cuz I got to live." I replied "Well, you are wrong it's not either. I don't get to see my family"

"It's not like you were thinking about them non stop. You are handling it pretty much." She retorted.

"You're right. It's not like my life was threatened by alpha and hunters either." I snarled

"Sorry, didn't mean to hurt you." She scoffed. "I want you dead. If I don't get to live, you don't get to live."

"Fair enough." I remarked "First, answer me this. Why did you kill?"

"You're sure you want to know?" I nodded "First, it was self defence. I was dealing and one day, a man thought that he could just force himself on me. I stabbed him before he could do anything. He was my first victim. Taking his life made me realise that I have the power for a moment that I could decide who live or die. So I take it upon myself to use it. Someone try to screw me, I kill them. Someone try to steal my money, I kill them. Really soon everyone was scared of me, and I liked this feeling."

"How did they catch you?" I asked curious to know.

"I was way too confident. It was a stupid mistake. They had my fingerprints, plus one of my men dealt with them to have a chance to get out." She finished explaining. "Ready to die."

"If I have to." I replied

"You are not going to put up a fight?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I have the solution to your problem and you'll get to live." I explained. "Well, under another form but you'll get to live nonetheless."

"I'm interested."

"Let me assimilate your aura." I said

"What? No way." Sauvignon yelled. All of them were now in the room

"You have to fight her not assimilate her." Smith said.

"Says who?" I retorted "Because if I recall correctly, the protectors before me, all failed and died fighting their darkness selves. You are so convinced they weren't strong enough. But if they were, what if by fighting this dark selves they just kill themselves." No one answered. They didn't have anything to say because they were too many possibilities for me to fail, and the safety of Beacon Hills were at stake.

"And you think assimilating her will solve all of your problems. I mean she is selfish, she is a murderer. She doesn't care about anyone what makes you think that she won't corrupt your heart." Stewart rambled

"I'm just assimilating her aura. I will be whole after that you said it yourself. You are all smaller part of my aura. That darkness that Sommerset is literally the embodiment is already a part of me. I just have to take it." I argued. "If Sommerset agrees to do it, then we will do this ritual now."

They all fell silent pondering what I just said. And they all seemed to agree, even Sommerset. They all placed themselves in the order that they died. And one by one they placed their hand on my chest and faded. Shuttleworth was the first to go. She was the goofy one, making a fool out of herself. One day tired to be alone, tired to feel empty she took too many sleeping pills and never woke up. How do I know that? Well, not only I assimilate their aura but I also saw their last minute and what lead them there. The second one was Suarez, she was the chatty one. Always full of ideas and sometimes she could get excited about the smallest things. She died in a car accident. A drunkard killed her. The third one was Sommerset, the murderer one. She already told me her story but she never told me she never knew her parents. She never told me she did care for her siblings and that's why she was killing. For her it meant protecting her family. The fourth one was Stewart, the nerdy one. Maths teacher she had a heart condition. She died from natural causes, one day her heart just stopped. The fifth one was Serveaux. She was the wise one, she was still in college, studying for a psychological degree. She died in a bank robbery. The sixth one was Sanchez; she was the fashion victim one. She wrote for a mode magazine. Her life was loveless and empty. She loved a man before but he never loved her back. She ended her life by jumping off a bridge. The seventh one was Sauvignon, she was the shy one. She died from an allergic reaction. Her life was simple working as a writer in the news; she never had to confront the public. The eighth one was Smith; she was the smart one. She worked in a museum; the London museum. She had a high IQ; history was her forte and she had a passion for Egyptian mythology. She unfortunately died during the bombing in the London underground on her way to work. The last but not least was Stapley, apparently she was the bubbly one. Her life was simple as you already know she is a supply teacher. And she had a huge crush on Harris. I know, creepy. She died from the alpha bite but you already know that.

"Stapley, before you go I need to know, will I ever see you again?" I asked

"Not anymore. I will be a part of you for good." She smiled.

"I have the full control of my body, right?" I questioned.

"Yes, don't worry about that. We used to be real people but not anymore. Now we are all you." She replied "You'll be fine. There are a lot of people who cares for you here in Beacon Hills. Everything will be fine, _Stapley_." I was about to protest but she cut me off. "You are now." And she faded away.

I woke up a few hours later. Sheriff Stillinski and Stiles were by my side. They were relieved to see me awake. Sheriff went out to call for a doctor. The doctor came back and took the tube, that helped me breathe, out of my throat. He check up all my vitals. I had to stay for the night. Since everything was normal, I was able to go back home the day after. Sheriff Stillinski went with the doctor to fill up some form. Stiles and I were left alone.

"How long was I out?" I asked Stiles

"A whole day." He answered.

"What did I miss?" I questioned feeling way better.

"You don't need to worry about that. How are you feeling?" Stiles replied

"Different and stronger. I feel whole." I smiled.

"Good. What happened at school? Was it a Protector business?" Stiles questioned

"Stiles, I'm alright. Yes, it was Protector Business but I will explain later." I calmed him "Now, tell me what I missed?"

"The Alpha attacked us in school and Derek died." He bluntly said.

After all I wanted to know. And now my head was spinning. I wasn't there because of this stupid ritual. I wasn't there and I couldn't protect Wolf Man and he died. The Alpha killed him.


	9. Or with any bruises

_**Chapter 9 : Or with any bruises.**_

_**Thanks to xALFiex for their review. Glad you still enjoy my story. Hope you'll love this chapter. Thanks to all the followers and the one who favorited my story.**_

_**New Chapter, read, enjoy and review.**_

* * *

Stiles filled me in about the details of what happened the night I was out. He also told me that Scott had the brilliant idea to throw Derek under the bus and accused him of the murders. Saying that I was pissed off was an understatement. Anyway, I will deal with this later. Stiles informed me of the tiny chance that Derek might still alive. Since I have the day off, because a heart attack is quite stressful and I'm not supplying today anyway, I've decided to go and look for Wolf Man. This is how I spent my day. I went to his house in the woods but as you can imagine he wasn't there.I looked in every dark places in town the warehouses, everywhere but I couldn't find him. I decided to use my new powers. Oh, I forgot to tell you! Stiles did find some information about the protectors. Apparently, once you've accomplished the ritual, your powers can be increased by ten. So, for example let's say that everytime I can sense when something is going to happen, I used to just follow the urge that I could sense. Now, I can actually know when and where to intervene. It's not like having a prediction, it's more like anticipation. But basically it's a bit of prediction. I'm going to use that to find Wolf Man. I went back to my house and I sat in my living room and crossed my legs. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and I fixed my thoughts on Derek. I stayed this way for a couple of hours. I was about to give up but images flashed through my mind. I saw Derek in pain and he was in one of the warehouse I visited earlier. I went out again and I drove my car to that place. When I arrived there I could actually see his aura. I know it's weird. Since the assimilation I felt stronger. People's auras are the first thing that I could see. There were different colours. All the human being was a pale colour; a pale blue. Derek's aura, and I concluded the werewolves in general, was a bit grey, more like silver. It was still disturbing. This is how I see the world now. Actually, I can really relate to Wolf Man's aura because he was weak. His wound was really severe and I'm pretty sure he was fading. I went to him and I crouched next to him. He didn't flinch nor did any movement to get away from me. I placed my hand to his neck just to be sure he was still breathing. He was. I lifted his shirt to see the damage. The wounds were quite ugly and very deep.

"I was out one day and you managed to get yourself into trouble," I sighed.

"It wasn't my fault" He replied weakly. Also signalling me that he is awake.

"You need to heal." I stated the obvious "I'll take you to my place. This way you can heal in safety."

"No!" He protested.

"I thought you knew me better than that." I scoffed "What makes you think I'm going to listen. Plus you don't really have a choice, now do you?"

I put one of his arms on my shoulder and lifted him up the ground, pretty easily might I add. We walked to my car; I then asked him where he did put his car. I went to his car and made sure that it was hidden before driving home. We arrived to my home. We get in by the garage entry that way no one could see us. I led to one of the spare room and I took a aid kit to tend to his wounds. I lied him down on the bed. I took his shirt off. And I cleaned his wound. He was still out. Once I finished I went downstairs to prepare myself a cup of coffee. My phone rang, he was Stiles. He was telling that Scott was acting a bit off since it is the full moon. He asked me what to do with him. Well, I don't know maybe avoid him for the day would be a smart idea. I didn't tell him that I just asked him to calm down and to keep an eye on Scott since I was kinda busy with something else. I prepared food for Wolf Man; some soup. I went upstairs to see him sitting in bed. I placed the tray on the bed next to him. I asked him explanations as to why he is not healing as fast as he should. Since his wounds were inflicted by the alpha it will take more time for him to heal. But he was getting better I could see it. His aura was now more silver blue like the colour of his eyes when he is in his beta form.

"Where were you?" Derek asked.

"Missed me?" I countered

"No, but you usually are attracted to the troubles like a magnet." He chuckled.

"Oh, you are one to talk." I replied. "If you must know I got a health problem not really important anyway." I assured him. "You should rest for now because I might need your help tonight."

"Why is that?" He questioned

"Full moon." I simply answered. Derek lay back down on the bed and closed his eyes. He looked peaceful when he was sleeping. But…I clearly don't have time to gawk at his handsomeness.

I spent most of my day checking on Wolf Man who was now healing pretty well and on the phone where Stiles was letting me know about McCall's behaviour through the day. I was reading the information Stiles found for me. It wasn't things that I didn't know before, there was just more details. For example any injury inflicted by a supernatural would heal faster than an injury inflicted by a human being. Death by a supernatural wasn't definitive. It was like having a Gilbert ring but without the Gilbert ring. There were perks of being a Protector.

_Once the assimilation accomplished the Protector will be much stronger that they were before. Generally, the Protector is a woman but it can happen that a man is given the power of the Protector. The aura the Protector assimilated will sometimes appear to the latter in their latest form. They will appear in the time of need or great danger. […]The Protector has worked with hunters in the past. Helping each other against the werewolves and others creatures of the night. It was a common mistake to think of the Protector as a hunter. But Protectors and Hunters went their separate ways when Ella Salvatore killed a hunter; Gael Argent. She set the new rules of the Protector kind. If before the Protector was known to only protect the human being, they were now known to protect any creature in order to maintain the balance. […] Protectors were originally simple human being. With time and through the union between werewolves and Protector, or between Protector and other supernatural being, they started to develop new abilities. They generally inherited of the strongest power of those supernatural being. Once again it all started with Ella Salvatore who fell in love with Daniel Lupin, member of the strongest werewolf's clan of the time. [..] With the years the rules changed. Protectors were awakening as soon as the previous one died. As long as a Protector is alive, potential protector can see the day. All of this changed once the lives of the potential protectors were threatened. That's why for centuries now the potential protectors are born in another realm to protect them against their enemies. In order to avoid the killing of the protector their aura are divided into ten parts. The potential Protector receives the biggest part of their aura; once the protectors are awakened they have to complete the assimilation in order to fully be the Protector._

My reading was interrupted by my phone. It was Stiles. Giving updates about Scott, apparently the latter has kissed Lydia Martin. Stiles' crush since third grade probably. It's a long time. Full moon is definitely driving Scotty wolf crazy. Wolf Man was out of bed and joined me in the kitchen while I was on the phone.

"Are you feeling any better?" I asked while I put my phone away.

"Yes, I'm completely healed." He answered

"Good, because I'm gonna need your help tonight with Scott." I stated

"I can take care of him by myself." He protested

"Sure, you can" I replied "But I have to protect him and the people he might hurt. So, please humour me, will you?" He remained silent. "Look, since you are feeling better, you should probably take a shower. While you were out I went to your house to grab some of your clean clothes."

"You went through my things?" He growled and flashed his eyes to me.

"What? I could have borrowed you some of my things but I don't think you are the type to wear a bra, are you?" I argued. He wasn't impressed with my answer. "Just go, we have a long night ahead of us."

Wolf Man went upstairs to have his shower. His aura was now the same colour as his eyes when he is in his beta form. It was night already. I had a change of clothes and I put my sneakers on to be able to run if I have to. Stiles called me to tell me that Scott is on the loose. Wolf Man heard it and didn't wait for me to go and look for McCall. I took off after him. Like wolf can track someone by their smell I was able to follow Wolf Man by his aura. In the book it was said that it's one of a Protector's ability. We arrived in a parking lot just in time to stop Scott from attacking Allison and Jackson in their car. I pulled up and followed the two wolves into the woods where they were fighting. Derek was able to calm him down and went back to his human form.

"I love when you do that." I said referring to his ability to shift back.

"What's happening to me?" Scott asked Derek

"Exactly what he wants to happen." Derek answered

"You mean this is the Alpha doing?" I asked and he nodded. "Great…Okay Scotty wolf, let's get you home before you hurt yourself."

Derek helped me to get him into the car and we drove him back to his house. His mother wasn't there, she was working that night. Derek led him to his bedroom and Scott muttered a thanks. We were leaving but he stopped us.

"I can't do this." He started "I can't be this and be with Allison." I rolled my eyes at his statement but he didn't notice. "I need you to tell me the truth. Is there a cure?"

"For someone who was bitten? I've heard of one." Derek replied. "I don't know if it's true."

"Well, what is it?" I questioned curious to know.

"He has to kill the one who bit him." He answered

"Kill the alpha?" Scott started to panic.

"Scott, if you help me find him, I'll help you kill him." Derek said.

We left Scott and went back to my car. Well, I went back to my car. Wolf Man just went away without a good bye or a thank you. I went back home where I was joined by Stiles. I reassured him about Scotty wolf being found. We talked for a while and I shared my information with him. I also noticed that his aura were a deeper blue than before. It's like I was registering his aura for future reference. Anyway, today was a good day I didn't end up knocked out cold or with any bruises.


End file.
